Insane Teenage Crazy Tobuscus Pez READ OR DIE
by Phoebe Evans
Summary: Ok. Here it is. I  probably have something wrong with me. But anyway someone made the huge mistake of giving me an easter egg so i decided  probably stupidly  to write a story. YEY :D
1. Chapter 1

***WARNING* IF YOU ARE SCESEPTIBLE TO AIDS OR SOME OTHER INCREDIBLY NASTY DISEASE VIA COMPLETE INSANE RANDOMNESS PLEASE STOP READING. RIGHT NOW. NO I'M SERIOUS. IF YOU KEEP ON READING YOU MIGHT GO DELUSIONA-**

You must be thinking, well the most obvious place to start off at would be introducing your main character wouldn't it? Or maybe setting a scene? Or maybe a plot? But no... I'm going to be starting off this story of a cup. It was quite tall. Estimated at oh I don't know 19.3 centimetres. Just guessing. And this cup was made out of frosted white glass and had a design it had the Yen sign but with 2 Lines through it. I'm not sure. I'm Australian and have never been overseas but I'm mildly sure that the Yen only has one line. Let me check. ¥ Nope, I'm wrong, as usual. As you can tell I'm not very bright in the way of Asian currencies so let's progress on. Any way it had this sign: ¥ and then a capital o. But this o had like _square_ edges so it kind of looked like a square so instead of a friendly though mildly douchebaggiish (See what I did there? I done just created a new word! (( Wow. I'm sure I'm on something. No real human talks like that. )) ) ZOMFG Too many brackets! Wow. I'm also sure that I have some kind of A.D.D... well _anyways_ this knight dude this story kind of implies of including was tall. He had a face like many of his kind. It was famous and got married to an Victoria's Secret Model. But he was cursed with a tall blue body with three meaningless letters branded onto his side.

**P**

**E**

**Z**

Yes, he was a Pez canister (or whatever the name for it is I just manage to call it a Pez... well you know that container that holds the Pez candy. Yummy :D. Yes. My face actually does turn into an emoticon when I talk about Pez. It's just my thing. Awesome right?) And his face resembled the once inconceivably famous Orlando Bloom. All Pez containers had their own individual name. Don't think just because they're "inanimate" plastic tube doesn't mean they don't have individuality. Or fingernails. Trust me. You don't want to be scratched by an aggravated Pez container. Trust me. I still have scars. Anyway, back to the name. His name was... are you sure you're ready for this? It could change your life. I could write it in code, for people who have seen it in written form have been known to die. In code it is ... well stuff it. Make your last wishes, call your mum because here it is.

His name is... SIR ORLANDO BLOOM SPLEEN MACHINE BITCH MONKEY POTTER.

You still here? Well. You're a feisty one aren't you. Stay tuned for the next chapter. OR ELSE. You got through this much of my insane ramblings so I guess you might maybe possibly could survive another 500 words of them. Good luck and Peace off. (Yeah, I know, I'm a Tobuscus fan girl. Hes just simply the most amazing person. Ever.)


	2. Insane Ramblings Drinkbotleness EMRTTLW

**Part 2: Midnight Ramblings**

Lolasaurus. Good Morning/Night stranger or whoever you may be. How should I know if you were my friend? Zor. If you add the suffix 'zor' onto any word it makes it 1,000,000 times awesomely epic. Trust me on this one. Our holy lord Tobuscus foretold so in the Vlogs of the lazy kind. What the crap? My iPod is one of those chromatic ones with a camera and its green, yet I happen to own like 6 covers in all different colours. Wth? I am so tired. Bim bam be dam ba be dam ba be dum dum lol :D I'm being a drum set. Pikaa! Now I'm a Pikachu. Hell to the mosuckra-ing yes zor :) Lolness. I find tea boring. It's so flavourless and bland. And coffee is a) Kind of tastes gross and b) Would be literally life threateningly dangerous to anybody in a 1 kilometer radius. Yeah. I drink hot chocolate. Best of both worlds. YAY! Wow. Last time my story at least had a plot. Now it's just the ramblings of an insane person. Perfect. I don't understand why everyone hates Luigi. By the way, who knew that The Mario bro's last name is Mario? Yeah. So it's Luigi Mario and then, yes, Mario Mario. AWESOME RIGHT? The hilarious thing is that I haven't had any insanity-inducing sugar. This is all natural. Mhm.. I need water. Brb. Craap I can't find a drink bottle. Brb soon, Hopefully. Unless I die, or get distracted. Which will possibly happen. On second thoughts, I'm going to sleep. It's 1AM. Crap.

Good morning! Wow. RAWR :D Harry Potter was soo good :D  
if you haven't seen it close your eyes. Now. Actually, that will make no difference whatsoever. Why bother paying for tickets if you're going to close your eyes the whole time? Wow randomness. Blue steel == Work it baby work it :D antidisestablishmentarianism rules. I think. It could actually be a really random mean word. Lolness. D: I LOST MY IPOD ON THE TRAIN but now i changed choir and am going to SA-FREAKING-MOA IN SEPTEMBER! G-chords are pretty but are boring...clockwork angel. Woah what? Mo suckra Monkey potter. Yeah. Portal is a creepy game. Still alive is probably one of the creepiest songs. Evar. I listened to it and couldn't sleep. Maybe thats because I am insane and don't sleep much normally but anyway. I just read over the story and realised that I only stay on subject for a maximum of 3 senten—MOSUCKRA! My headphones. They broked D: Now I can't listen. Sadface. My drinkbottle is really cool but it leaks. Wait 2 sec I need to take a photo and I'm baack. LAWL I'm so bored. It's French and I've finished all of my projects. Cause in school I'm a peachy awesome student. Hard to believe right? Anyway French is soo boring D:

Cyas for next time. What?

Bless Your face. If you sneezed or died while reading this story ramble thingababob, bless you, peace off. Ba da doo da doo da doo da doo subscribe. Outro of darkness then redness theen whiteness then BOOP c:

I am a fangirl.


End file.
